Next Time
by louvreangel
Summary: This is a sequal-one-shot story of my other one-shot "Scarf". Fluffy Sherlolly inside, please read! And if you're going to read this one, you might wanna check out "Scarf" first. Or you might just read this. Oh and...A friendly reminder: We are 8 days away from season 3! YAYYY! *fangirldance*


**A/N:** _English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but this fanfiction. All credit goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC._

* * *

It was already nine p.m. and she was supposed to finish signing all these documents in an hour. But she was too tired to do that and she really didn't want to. Maybe she could get the intern to do that tomorrow. Molly was being especially hard on her but it was because she was being a complete bitch towards her. That stupid intern was in no position to come in every morning and act like she owned the place, knew more than Molly and did her job better than Molly. So Molly always left her the paper work as a punishment. No one would blame her for doing such thing anyway. She was having a bad day because of her period anyway. God, she lost count of how many chocolate bars she ate today.

She took off her lab coat and wore her jacket, ready to go home. She really just wanted to go home, take a good hot shower and eat some more chocolate while watching her favourite sitcom on TV. She was about to leave the morgue when the door flew open and they bumped into each other with a loud thud. For a second she lost her balance and found herself falling down to the floor, already thinking of how embarassing it was going to be, when someone's hand grasped her arm, not letting her fall down. Her eyes were closed, one hand on her head to cover it in case she fell on it.

"Very eager to go home, I see."

_Oh God, no._ She knew that baritone voice so well that it made her heart skip a beat. Damn this man and his effects on her. And they met just once. It wasn't a very good start for them either. He humiliated her and she yelled at him—something she doesn't do very often. The guy was annoying but smart at the same time. Though she totally didn't feel comfortable being around him.

His hand fell back to his side as she straightened her posture. "Its nine p.m. and I'm leaving." She stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Deducting the obvious is absolutely your thing." He said and walked past her into the morgue.

She inhaled sharply and followed him to the morgue, throwing her bag at the chair angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him pace around the morgue.

"I came here for the body of Daniel Williams." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You can come back in the morning because I just finished my work."

He walked closer to her and stopped inches away, not caring about her personal space. "But I need it _now_."

"But you can't have it _now_." She insisted.

He sighed. "So you're one of those women who get stubborn and angry at anything when they're on their period."

Her eyes opened wide. "_Excuse me?_"

"There are five chocolate bar packages in the trash. And some tampons in your handbag." He shrugged. It was way too easy to deduct for his taste.

"H—how _the hell_ did you see the tampons in my bag?" she almost yelled at him. It was getting really frustrating to even look at him.

"Your bag doesn't have a zip." He stated simply as if it was the most natural thing to peep inside a woman's bag if it didn't have a zip.

"Get out." She said with a pointing finger to the door.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Molly, I just need to look at the body, that's all. You've wasted my time enough, anyway."

"Get out!" She _did_ yell at him this time. "God! You do not even try to be on my good side to get what you want. Do you even know how to interact with people? Or are you living in a damn cave?" Her voice was getting louder and louder every second. Who the hell did the think he was? Just because he was—probably—the most intelligent man on earth, it didn't give him the right to talk to her like that. He had to learn some manners.

Instead of leaving the morgue, he closed those few inches between them and invaded her personal space. Seeing him staring right into her chocolate brown eyes, she felt irritated. It was hard to look at him.

He lowered his head enough to get their faces closer. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He was looking right into her eyes and now she was looking right into his because she had no other choice. She felt like he was challenging her and she didn't plan on losing.

Though when she noticed how close they were, it scared her. She could feel his breath on her face and it felt good. That was what scared her. To fall for a guy like that was totally the worst idea on the planet.

"Excuse my bad manners, Molly. I'm just in a bit of… rush. So I need to examine that body immediately or the police might never find the killer. Just this once, can you do an _exception_—" he lowered his head more and now their lips were mere inches away. "—and show me the body?"

When he stopped talking, she felt like she just woke up from a trance. She took back what she said to him a few minutes ago. _Do you even know how to interact with people?_ Damn, he did know how to interact with people. He knew _exactly_ how.

"Okay." She whispered weakly. She had no words to say to him, no strength to stand against him. As if he drained all her energy.

He suddenly stepped back from her and smirked. "So, can you lead me to the body?"

She let out a breath that felt like she held in for almost an hour. Of course Sherlock noticed this and his smirk widened. She walked past him and opened the cover of a body which was pretty much bashed up. She had no idea what he was going to deduce from a body in this shape but she didn't bother her mind with it. He would always find something.

He looked at the body for a few seconds and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Before Molly could say or ask anything, he called someone and started talking.

"The guy's car. Check it's brake. It must be broken. His personal assistant must have broke it before Mr. Williams' trip. He wanted to make it look like an accident but it was not an accident… What?... Don't ask too many questions and just check the damn brakes, Anderson!" He said angrily and hung up the phone. Then he looked at Molly and faked a smile. "Thanks, Molly."

He was about to leave the lab when she called after him. "Sherlock, wait!"

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned around to face her, his brows knitted.

"You—you forgot your scarf here the last time you came. So I—I kept it for you. In case… you stopped by again." She was stammering and she hated it. Her brave side totally left her the moment he invaded her personal space. She was as mousy as she could be.

He arched a brow as he saw her pulling out his scarf out of a cabinet. Then she moved closer to him, her eyes on the scarf in her hands. "I think you'd like it back. It's cold outside and you… don't have a scarf around your neck so…" she sighed. She needed to get a hold of herself because she was sure she looked pathetic with her stammering and tomato-red face.

"No." He replied and this made her look up at him. They were close again.

"B—but…"

He cut her before she could say anything further. "I'll take it the next time I stop by."

Her lips suddenly formed into a smile that she couldn't hold back. Her mood lightened up and she replied with more bravery this time. "Okay."

He returned her smile with a grin on his face and left the morgue. She put his scarf back into the cabinet and sighed. _So until next time_… she thought and closed the lights, locked the door of the morgue. She could finally go home.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I reeeeally luv reviews, did you know that? LOL**

**Anyways. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on another Sherlolly fanfiction. **

_**xoxo Louvreangel ~**_


End file.
